In Inceptum Finis Est
by le.clarius
Summary: Yukio, oh Yukio. Dia adiknya, bukan Satan, 'kan? Meski api biru meliputi tubuhnya dan mulut bertaring tajam itu menyeringai lebar. Yukio/Rin. Oneshot. First attempt on this fandom, RnR?


**IN INCEPTUM FINIS EST**

[in the beginning is the end]

**Disclaimer:**

Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato

**Warning:**

OOC. AR. BL. Satan!Yukio. Spoiler maybe… for 23rd+ episode.

Don't like? Just go away.

.

first attempt on Ao no Exorcist, please be nice m(_ _)m #dor

. . .

.

.

—_dum vivimus, vivamus_

_[while we live, let us live]_

.

.

"Yukio. Kau—"

Mulut itu menyeringai. Sederetan taring tajam menggantikan heterodon yang biasanya selalu ada di sana. Menguatkan aura intimidasi yang bahkan sebelumnya telah tak tertandingi.

"Ya, anakku. Oh, bukan. Bukankah ia memanggilmu kakaknya?"

Seringai itu. Lalu tawa mengerikan yang bergema di kegelapan malam. Satan telah datang. Dan setiap yang ia miliki—diambil dengan paksa. Tuli akan teriakan kesakitannya. Buta akan ungkapan kesedihannya.

Terhenyak, tubuh sang sang kakak seakan membeku. Dua kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya melemas. Ia terjatuh ke lututnya—tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Sepasang mata, di mana jatuhnya refleksi neraka Assiah, ketika api biru menyala—menari-nari liar—melahap satu demi satu jengkal kota manusia—membunuh setiap jiwa yang berusaha melawannya, termasuk teman-temannya. Hari telah datang, di saat Gehenna akan menyerap Assiah. Menjadi satu dalam utopia yang tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

Di depannya, Yukio, sang adik, berdiri menghadap dirinya—kecuali nyala api biru yang meliputi tubuh itu bukan milik Yukio sendiri dan juga bukan miliknya, tetapi milik sang Raja Setan. Murni milik Satan. Tubuh itu telah diambil alih oleh Satan. Dan ia hanya bisa terus memanggil namanya—"Yukio, Yukio, Yukio, Yuki-"—sampai suaranya menguap bersama harap yang dihanguskan api biru itu.

"Kembalikan Yukio, Satan!", "_vade retro, Satana_!", "Jangan pernah kembali kemari!"—teriakan-teriakannya mati sebelum mampu diluncurkan lidah.

Semua telah berubah. Dan ia masih tak bisa percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Waktu, apa tak bisa terputar kembali? Ah, yang ia sadari sekarang, realitasnya terlanjur membaur bersama mimpi buruknya.

"Nii-san. Ini aku, adikmu."

Lagi, tawa mengerikan itu berdering nyaring di telinganya. Sejelas dentingan lonceng, namun jauh lebih mencekam.

Ketakutan, apakah itu sebutan dari perasaan yang tengah menguasai dirinya?

.

.

—_tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis_

_[the time are changing, and we change in them]_

.

.

Semua kini tak lagi berarti. Seakan takdir telah menghentikan garisnya.

Kurikara terlepas dari genggaman tangan—yang semula erat, kini diliputi keringat dingin yang membisikkan ketakutan dan kelemahan. Seakan kekuatannya hilang bersama Assiah yang terbakar—menjadi abu, menghilang diterpa angin ke balik cakrawala, seperti buih yang dihempaskan ombak.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melukai Yukio. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah bisa—bahkan untuk mengacungkan pedangnya pada sang adik, hanya akan membuat sang kakak membenci dirinya sendiri. Ya, dirinya yang terlahir dengan darah yang dibenci manusia-manusia, namun dipuja oleh setan-setan. Tetapi ia tak ingin menjadi iblis. Dan Yukio adalah salah satu yang tidak akan membencinya, benar?

Kedua bola azurit itu tak lagi cemerlang. Darinya, semua kini—

"Nii-san. Bergabunglah denganku. Kita akan membuat dunia yang baru."

—lepas.

Ia harus melindungi Yukio. Namun ia tak mampu. Alasan—hanyalah sebagai beban yang menghantui dirinya, menghisap rasionalitasnya pergi ke kedalaman ilusif namun menyesatkan. Ia kehilangan dirinya sendiri dalam kebimbangan.

Lamat-lamat ia bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi. Seperti Yukio. Tapi juga tidak seperti Yukio. Dan seiring bergemanya tawa itu, ia bisa merasakan dirinya dibawa pergi ke alam yang sureal—terpisah jauh dari kenyataannya.

Ketakutan, apakah itu nama rantai yang mengekangnya kini?

.

.

—_credo quia absurdum est_

_[I believe it because it is absurd]_

.

.

Ia tak bisa melawan saat kedua tangan itu—yang dulu begitu familier, tetapi begitu asing sekarang—melingkari tubuhnya, penuh dengan afeksi. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semuanya jatuh ke hadapan Satan. Semuanya—dan ia hanya bisa menurut, seakan terhipnotis oleh feromon asing yang bahkan tak pernah dicecap entitas lain di Assiah.

Memabukkan. Melemahkan perisainya. Menyeretnya ke dimensi lain yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

Ia tak ingin jatuh. Namun ia tak bisa melawan. Semua yang ia rasakan hanyalah sentuhan dari yang sepasang tangan itu, tekanan lembut dari tubuh itu—kecuali mungkin bahwa tubuhnya telah mati rasa—tapi bukankah perasaan ini begitu bulat? Bukankah tubuh sang adik terasa utuh dan nyata?

Semua ini nyata—bukan?

"Nii-san. Aku akan melindungimu. Selamanya."

Kata-kata yang sama. Suara yang sama. Janji yang tak pernah berubah sejak mereka menemukan kembali ikatan itu. Lalu apakah ia Yukio yang sama juga?

Ya—mungkin.

Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa jauh. Jauh, jauh, jauh, jauhjauhja—sampai Assiah tak lagi bisa ia rasakan.

Rasa itu, ketakutannya mulai pudar.

.

.

—_in girum imus nocte et consumimur igni_

_[we enter the circle at night and are consumed by fire]_

.

.

Api biru. Berpijar terang dan tenang. Meliputi tubuhnya.

Api biru. Menyala liar dan tidak sabaran. Seakan membakar tubuh sang adik.

Api itu perlahan membungkus tubuhnya, sekaligus juga mengamankan jiwanya. Menyatu dengan apinya sendiri. Menari bersama dalam dansa kematian. Liar, tapi juga tenang. Namun entah mengapa terasa begitu… intim.

Ia merasa seakan kembali ke rumah. Seakan berada di masa kanak-kanak mereka ketika ayah mereka masih hidup. Semua kesedihannya diambil pergi. Semua penyesalan terbakar habis. Hanya damai meliputi mereka. Hanya damai—dan yang lain tidak lagi tersisa.

Ia telah terhipnotis oleh perasaan itu. Damai yang batasnya tak terlihat. Damai yang juga… _in vacuo_.

Kosong.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Nii-san."

Dia Satan. Dia Yukio.

Dan dirinya—sang kakak.

Semua perlawanannya telah pergi. Ia melakukan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan—menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali, tetapi itulah jawabannya.

Sosok Satan menyeringai. Tetapi yang ia lihat adalah Yukio tersenyum lembut.

.

.

—_quos amor verus tenuit tenebit_

_[those whom true love has held, it will go on holding]_

.

.

Apakah ini salah?

Mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan itu—_ya, ini salah, ini benar-benar salah jadi berhentilah melakukan hal terkutuk itu!_—namun ia tak peduli. Ia tak bisa peduli pada mereka. Karena yang ia butuhkan ada di sini, tepat di pelukan tangannya yang melemah.

Satan dengan seringainya—tidak, itu Yukio, dengan senyumannya yang selalu tampak lebih lembut dari siapapun. Sepasang matanya sendiri kosong. Tapi bersinar lembut, seakan menyampaikan perasaan yang sama dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Nii-san. Aku di sini."

"Ya, Yukio. Aku juga—"

Wajah terbenam ke dada sang adik. Begitu nyaman, seakan ia memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di pelukan sang adik. Ah, bukankah perasaan ini telah tumbuh sejak lama? Begitu lama sampai ia lupa kapan perasaan ini hanyalah sebutir biji yang belum bertunas. Begitu lama sampai ia lupa untuk menghapus perasaan itu—sampai perasaan itu menjadi tumbuh seliar ilalang. Di satu sisi terus saja menguatkan hatinya dan dirinya, namun di sisi lain menggerogotinya perlahan dengan perasaan bersalah.

Namun itu tak lagi masalah lagi untuknya. Karena Yukio—oh, Yukio adiknya tersayang, begitu dicintainya sampai ia rela mati hanya untuk meraih hati itu—Yukio memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Terpengaruh oleh mantra yang memabukkan. Tenggelam dalam asmara manis ketika dua hati bersambungan. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman lega ketika perasaan bersalah itu diambil pergi darinya.

Ia hanya melihat sesaat, ketika Yukio mendekatkan wajahnya—lalu matanya terpejam, ketika ia mulai merasakan tekanan lembut di bibirnya, sebelum segalanya berubah jadi kabur dalam sensasi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, namun begitu—memabukkan—familier. Ah, bukankah hanya Yukio yang selalu mengerti dirinya?

"Hiduplah bersamaku di dunia yang baru, Nii-san."

Tidak ada ketakutan. Hanya perasaan ini yang tersisa untuknya. Tak lagi ia peduli meski hipnotis itu telah merasuk dalam ke otaknya.

.

.

—_cuius est solum eius usque ad coelum et ad inferos_

_[whose the land is, all the way to the sky and to underworld is his]_

.

.

Malam Biru kedua dalam sejarah, ketika dua api biru menjadi satu yang utuh.

Tawa sang Raja Setan bergema ke penjuru Assiah yang perlahan hancur. Gehenna telah menyerap separuh dari fisiknya. Bahkan gelora biru telah mencapai zenit langit malam—yang semula kelam, kini berpijar dengan nyala perlambang datangnya neraka.

Harapan? Apa itu harapan?

Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk Assiah. Exorcist jatuh satu per satu, perlahan namun pasti dihapus eksistensinya. Lemah. Mereka semua terlalu terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi sang Raja dari segala iblis.

Namun ia selalu memiliki harapannya. Dengan Yukio—bukan, dia bukan Satan… 'kan?—di sisinya. Lagipula tidak ada exorcist lain yang sehebat Yukio, yang telah menjadi Paladin.

Dan karena itu, tanpa ragu ia menyerahkan dirinya—karena Yukio akan selalu dapat mewujudkan harapannya. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Bayangan mereka menari liar, ketika kedua sosok yang saling erat mendekap itu diterpa oleh cahaya dari api biru—_inferno _yang terus menyambar gelapnya langit malam di sekeliling mereka. Sementara kedua bola azurit—hanya menatap hampa—menyaksikan Assiah mengecap napas terakhirnya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, inilah dunia baru kita. Utopia yang abadi."

.

.

—_de nobis fibula narratur_

_[about us is the story told]_

.

.

(end)

. . .

_Omnia dicta fortiori si dicta Latina_, yes? :3 #dor.

And fail work is fail. Lagipula ini percobaan pertama, maaf kalau jadi _reduction ad absurdum _orz. Eniwei, review, please?

-knoc


End file.
